La luz que hay tras tus ojos
by NazzMightSay
Summary: La pena y el dolor asolan a Hinata mientras sostiene el cuerpo de su primo entre sus brazos. Sakura sufre al ver la situación en la que se encuentra su amiga y trata de consolarla, cuando ciertos sentimientos ocultos salen a la luz en el momento en el que ambas más se necesitan. [Yuri. SakuHina. Mi primer fic :3]


Obito, Madara. Ambos habían desaparecido. Lo único que se oía era el silencio más absoluto que Sakura jamás recordara. Contempló el campo de estacas en el que se había transformado el terreno, y observó a la inmóvil figura arrodillada que se encontraba en el centro, sosteniéndole.

Lentamente, dio un paso, y después otro. Sin percatarse, caminaba vacilante hacia la chica que sujetaba temblorosamente la cabeza de Hyuuga Neji en su regazo.

Hinata lloraba.

Todos recordaban el momento en el que Neji se había anticipado a las estacas que hacían peligrar la vida de Hinata y de Naruto, anteponiéndose a ellas y protegiendo a sus amigos con su propio cuerpo.

Todos recordaban la risa de Madara, todos recordaban el momento en el que Obito dijo a Naruto: "Muchos más morirán por tu culpa. Puedes evitarlo si te unes a mí. Es tu elección.", todos recordaban cómo decidieron esfumarse ante la vista de todos solo para que Naruto se hundiera en su dolor, solo para que sufriera. Solo para que se quedara nada más que con el cuerpo de Neji, como una advertencia de lo que esta guerra iba a traer a la Alianza Shinobi. De lo que esta guerra iba a traer a Konoha.

Sakura se arrodilló junto a Hinata, y pudo observar cómo sus manos, cubiertas de sangre, aferraban una de las estacas del pecho de su primo, sin fuerzas para tirar de ella. Sus lágrimas caían pausada pero incesantemente sobre el lugar en el que debería estar el juinjutsu, el Sello Maldito. Un simple vistazo al cuerpo inerte del chico le bastó para confirmar que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Los sollozos de Hinata quebraban el silencio reinante.

Entonces, Hinata la miró, la miró con sus ojos plateados cubiertos por un velo de lágrimas. Aquella visión le rompió el corazón, y se encontró abrazando a su amiga. En ese instante se rompió totalmente. Hinata, la chica silenciosa, la que siempre estaba de acuerdo con cualquiera, la que odiaba pelear, la que siempre ocultaba lo que sentía y trataba a todos amablemente, Hinata se había roto. Sus lloros ya no eran simples sollozos, hipaba y gritaba contra el pecho de Sakura, su frente apoyada en la clavícula de la chica.

Sakura era incapaz de saber cómo se sentía Hinata en esos momentos. Trató de pensar en sus recuerdos más tristes, evocó la imagen de aquel Sasuke del que hacía tanto tiempo estaba enamorada diciéndole que era una molestia, rememoró el instante en el que creyó que Naruto había muerto en su pelea con Arashi, cuando pensó que Haku había matado a Sasuke, recordó decenas y cientos de momentos terribles y, aún así, ninguno podía compararse a la pesadilla que en aquellos momentos estaba viviendo Hinata.

Se quedaron así por mucho rato, hasta que Hinata dejó de gritar, hasta que el calor abandonó el estático cuerpo de Neji, hasta que todos excepto varios miembros del Clan Hyuuga —entre los que se encontraba Hiashi, el padre de Hinata— desaparecieron de aquella lúgubre selva de estacas.

Los familiares de Hinata se acercaron al lugar en el que ellas se encontraban y cargaron con cuidado el cuerpo del chico en una camilla. Hiashi miró a su hija, aún en brazos de Sakura. Esta juraría que el hombre tenía los ojos húmedos, aunque no tuvo tiempo de comprobarlo porque, después de lanzarle una apenada mirada que bien podría traducirse como: "Cuida de mi hija", siguió a la funesta procesión.

Se habían quedado solas.

— ¿Hinata? —la voz de Sakura era suave y cariñosa.

La interpelada levantó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba ligeramente demacrado y con una palidez mayor de la normal, a excepción de la zona circundante a los ojos, roja e hinchada. Sus ojos. Sakura podía ver todo lo que su amiga estaba sufriendo simplemente mirándola a los ojos. Sus hipidos eran ya un gesto involuntario.

—Hinata, ¿quieres que volvamos a casa?

La chica, aún sin fuerzas para hablar, asintió levemente.

Sakura se levantó, ayudándola, la tomó de la mano y echó a andar. Sin embargo, notó otra mano cerrada alrededor de su muñeca. La chica del pelo oscuro con reflejos índigos la había detenido.

—S-sakura. N-no me dejes sola, p-por favor —sus entrecortadas respiraciones la hacían tartamudear—. No p-puedo volver ahora a casa, n-no así. No lo s-soportaría.

Lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos nacarados, pero Sakura no les dio opción de caer y abrazó de nuevo a su amiga. Hinata temblaba.

—Hinata, tranquila —Sakura le dio un beso en la sien, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y ambas contenían las lágrimas. Neji nunca había sido íntimo amigo de Sakura, pero ella lo apreciaba. Aún así, consiguió mantener la compostura, lo último que necesitaba Hinata era ver a su amiga llorando—. Hoy te quedas conmigo.

* * *

Sakura entró en su habitación con una taza de té negro en cada mano, depositó una sobre su mesilla y le ofreció la otra a Hinata, quien la cogió con ambas manos. Sakura se sentó en su cama, junto a ella. Su alba mirada se perdía en las ondas concéntricas que describía la superficie del líquido al más mínimo roce con la taza. Los ojos verdes de la chica pelirrosa la miraron con preocupación.

No sabía qué hacer para que Hinata se sintiera mejor. Probablemente nada pudiera hacerla sentir mejor.

Estaba a punto de comenzar una conversación trivial con ella, cuando la tímida chica habló, en un murmullo.

—No debería haber muerto él. No debería haberse interpuesto en el camino de las estacas —seguía cabizbaja y mirando a su taza de té.

Cuando Sakura comprendió lo que implicaban sus palabras, se incorporó ligeramente y clavó una mirada seria y penetrante en ella.

—No te sientas culpable por algo por lo que no eres culpable.

—Pero sí lo soy —unos ojos blancos y vacíos que se fijaron en los suyos provocaron que se le encogiera el corazón—. Neji interceptó los proyectiles para salvarme, por esa estúpida ley que impone al Bouke proteger al Souke. Él murió porque yo estaba en el camino de aquellas estacas.

Sakura apoyó suavemente su mano sobre la rodilla de Hinata.

—Si hay algo que sé a ciencia cierta es que Neji no murió para salvar a un miembro del Souke. Neji saltó ante vosotros para salvar a sus amigos, él eligió su destino, el decidió hacer algo que pocos se atreverían a hacer: proteger a alguien con su vida —veía la humedad en los ojos de Hinata, pero debía decir la verdad, tenía que hacerla ver la verdad—. Y créeme, si salvarte hubiera sido un deber, una obligación, no hubiera podido hacerlo, ya que el miedo a morir le habría hecho vacilar en el último momento. Si él hizo aquello fue por su propia voluntad, no por una estúpida ley. Así que, Hinata, recuerda sus últimas palabras, y recuerda que ahora tú también llevas una parte de Neji dentro, la parte que él decidió darte para que pudieras seguir aquí, con todos nosotros —para entonces, Hinata ya lloraba—. Mientras no olvides esa parte de Neji que llevas aquí —apuntó un dedo hacia su corazón—, él vivirá en ti.

Por un momento, ninguna dijo nada. Después, Hinata, que volvía a mirar hacia su intacta y ya fría taza de té, tomó la mano de Sakura que descansaba en su pierna y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

Seguidamente, luego de dar un sorbo a su té y de dejar la taza en la mesilla, con los brillantes y húmedos trazos que las lágrimas descendentes habían dibujado en su cara, Hinata la miró y le sonrió, y fue la sonrisa más dulce y hermosa que la chica de ojos verdes había visto en su vida.

—Sakura, gracias.

Y la cabeza de Hinata descansaba repentinamente en el hueco de su cuello, y sus brazos la rodeaban. Y Sakura confirmó su temor más absoluto e indecible, algo que le llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo: realmente, quería a Hyuuga Hinata como a algo más que una simple amiga.

* * *

Era noche entrada cuando Sakura se despertó. Estaba tumbada en su cama y abrazaba a Hinata, que se encontraba a su lado. Sabía que, a pesar de las palabras que le había dicho, la tímida chica no estaba bien. Había tardado mucho tiempo en dormirse, y Sakura había permanecido despierta para velar por su amiga. Cuando esta se durmió, se concedió un descanso y cerró los ojos. Pero ahora, algo la había despertado.

Sakura volvió la cabeza y miró hacia su izquierda, donde descansaba Hinata, que miraba al techo. La luz de la luna arrancaba níveos destellos de sus ojos y hacía que su pelo reflejara mil matices diferentes del color azul. ¿Era la luz reflejada en sus ojos la que los hacía brillar de tal forma o había algo más?

Al notar la mirada de Sakura, Hinata giró la cabeza, y la pelirrosa se percató de las lágrimas silenciosas que perlaban su rostro. Una sonrisa triste tan pura como sus ojos apareció en su boca.

En pocas horas iba a tener lugar el funeral de Neji. Probablemente eso era lo que pensaba.

Sakura acercó su mano a la cara de Hinata y, delicadamente, atrapó una lágrima con el dedo índice. Ojalá pudiera consolarla, ojalá supiera qué hacer para consolarla. Los ojos de ella se cerraron y cogió la mano de Sakura con la suya. Hinata era lo más hermoso que Sakura jamás había visto. Apenas las separaban veinte centímetros. La mirada esmeralda de Sakura la recorría de arriba abajo. Deseaba acortar la distancia que las separaba, quería besar aquellos pálidos y entreabiertos labios. La amaba.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó controlarse. No quería aprovecharse de Hinata en aquella situación, cuando ella lloraba la pérdida de su primo.

Cuando la presión de la mano de Hinata sobre la de Sakura se esfumó y reapareció en su cintura, la chica del pelo rosáceo abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue los de Hinata, también abiertos, pero oscurecidos. Habían adquirido el color de las nubes de tormenta, y a Sakura le resultó imposible saber qué pasaba por la mente de su amiga.

Repentinamente, notó cómo la mano que descansaba sobre su cintura comenzaba a ascender por su costado, pasaba por su hombro y se detenía en su cuello. El pulgar de Hinata sobre la línea de la mandíbula de Sakura, el resto de dedos llegando hasta la nuca con las yemas enredadas en el nacimiento de su pelo.

Sakura supo lo que iba a ocurrir un momento antes de que sucediera, y no se resistió cuando los labios de la peliazul se fundieron con los suyos.

Algo en su interior estalló y, delicadamente, agarró de la nuca a Hinata, mientras el suave beso se prolongaba. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero, Dios, era incapaz de detenerse. Sakura le mordió tenuemente el labio, intentando averiguar si Hinata quería realmente besarla o había actuado por impulso.

Por toda respuesta, Hinata jadeó y le devolvió el mordisco de forma menos sutil. Fue todo lo que necesitó Sakura para entrelazar fuertemente sus manos en la nuca de la chica e intensificar el beso. Hinata reaccionó de inmediato, empujando a Sakura contra la cama, separando sus labios de los de ella y comenzando a morderle persistentemente el cuello. Era demasiado para Haruno Sakura.

Realmente amaba a Hinata.

Rodeó el cuello de la Hyuuga con los brazos y la atrajo aún más hacia sí. Hinata delineó el contorno de la mandíbula de la chica con la nariz y la besó bajo la oreja. Y repentinamente se detuvo y dejó caer suavemente su cabeza, encajándola en el hueco del cuello de Sakura. Se quedaron así durante un rato, el rato que tardó la respiración de la chica de los ojos verdes en recuperar su ritmo normal. Entonces Hinata, sosteniendo su peso sobre ambos brazos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Sakura, se colocó de forma que su largo cabello oscuro formaba una cortina alrededor de las facciones de la chica del pelo rosa, cara a cara, ojos blancos fijos en ojos verdes, ojos verdes fijos en ojos blancos.

Y las palabras que la chica silenciosa que tenía enfrente pronunció fueron unas palabras que Sakura jamás olvidaría:

—S-sakura. Te quiero.

Y dos lágrimas, primero una y luego la otra, cayeron sobre el rostro de Sakura. Y Sakura, mirando dulcemente a Hinata, se incorporó y la besó. Y mientras probaba el sabor de sus lágrimas, susurró contra sus labios:

—Hinata. Te quiero.

Y la introvertida chica de los ojos argénteos, de la sonrisa de nieve, del pelo azul cobalto, de la personalidad más adorable que cualquiera pueda imaginar, volvió a recostar la cabeza en el cuello de Sakura y cerró los ojos, no sin antes sonreír a la chica a la que amaba como si fuera la persona más feliz en el mundo. A pesar del dolor que le producía la muerte de Neji, a pesar de la situación ruinosa en la que se encontraba Konoha, a pesar de la herida que causaba en el fondo de su corazón la pequeña espina del minúsculo amor que aún sentía hacia Naruto, Hinata era feliz.

Hinata estaba casi dormida cuando Sakura habló en voz baja y enronquecida.

—Eres preciosa —Hinata levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada jade de Sakura—. Prométeme algo. Por mucho que sufras, por muy mal que estés, prométemelo: nunca dejes que nadie te arrebate la luz que hay tras tus ojos. Nunca.

Y Sakura besó la pálida frente de Hinata, y enterró la nariz en su pelo, que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna como si tuviera miles de zafiros engarzados en él. El fresco, profundo, dulce y cautivador olor a lavanda la embriagó y la acompañó incluso en sus sueños, en los que aparecían ojos de luna, sonrisas tímidas y cálidas, y manos que se enredaban en su cabello.

* * *

El funeral fue al amanecer. Todo Konoha asistió a la funesta ceremonia.

Los Hyuuga ocupaban el lugar principal, ataviados con sus clásicos kimonos, esta vez completamente negros. La mirada de Hinata se perdía en el horizonte, tenía los ojos del mismo color que unas horas antes, cuando había besado a Sakura.

La chica pelirrosa la observaba desde la distancia. También divisó a Naruto, apartado de la multitud, con la cabeza gacha. No lo había visto desde que abandonó el campo de estacas en el que el joven Hyuuga había muerto, gritando, llorando y maldiciendo. Decidió acercarse a él por si el chico necesitaba la compañía de alguien, pero no reaccionó en ningún momento de la ceremonia y, cuando terminó, fue el primero en irse, siempre cabizbajo.

Sakura miró en derredor. Repentinamente quería desaparecer de aquel lugar, sin ningún motivo en concreto, así que se encaminó hacia la ciudad y cruzó uno de los muchos puentes que sobrepasaban el río de Konoha. Recordó que, varios años atrás, cuando era una niña sin más preocupación que gustar a Sasuke, ese era el lugar en el que esperaban a su poco puntual maestro Kakashi. No pudo reprimir una nostálgica y fugaz sonrisa al pensar en aquellos días alegres y sencillos.

Allí se encontraba, contemplando su reflejo en el agua, mientras nubes de tormenta comenzaban a cubrir el cielo. El reflejo de otra persona, ataviada con un kimono negro, de pelo oscuro, cara pálida y ojos de plata apareció al lado del suyo. Sakura volvió la cabeza para mirar a Hinata a los ojos.

La última vez que habían hablado había sido justo antes de que Hinata se durmiera por segunda vez. Cuando Sakura se despertó para asistir al funeral de Neji, su cama estaba vacía.

Después de darle muchas vueltas había decidido que aquellos besos habían sido vanos, besos producto del dolor que la chica del pelo oscuro sentía. Nada había sido real, salvo lo que la pelirrosa le había dicho a la chica a la que amaba. En cierta forma, sentía que había sido ella la que había forzado a Hinata a besarla.

Hinata no la quería, y no la culpaba por ello.

—Sakura… —la expresión de la chica pálida era de profunda tristeza, y sus ojos seguían siendo del color del plomo.

Sakura giró de nuevo la cabeza y fijó la vista en el agua, aferrando la barandilla fuertemente con las manos y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. En ese instante finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, y pensó que quizá de esa forma sería más fácil ocultarlas.

Unos brazos la rodearon desde detrás y unos labios aparecieron pegados a su oreja. Cada centímetro cuadrado de la piel de Sakura se estremeció mientras la chica de los ojos de luna hablaba:

—Sakura, lo prometo.

Y entonces Sakura giró la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron en un beso que, sin duda alguna, era real.


End file.
